Beyblade: X-Battle English
by RinomiH
Summary: After a year of Waiting the BBA is now completely restaurated. Now away from her friends and in a new school Haruko Matsumoto will have to do everything in her power to reunite with her friends.
1. Chapter 1

The noise was too noisy in that neighborhood house... people were moving down boxes from a moving truck just to put them into a house, it seemed that the new residents of the house were settling down, suddenly a sigh was heard, it was the sigh of a young girl about 13 years old, looking at the sky as if expecting an answer or rather looking forward to a static life finally...

All her life was summed up in that scene since she was a baby she could never have a "home" because of their parents' work they were always moving which not allowed her to establish friendly relations, and at that time had lost all interest in people, his mother who guided the chargers realized her daughter´s reaction so she took a decision, She take the box the girl had on her hands

-We will end up discharging the truck ... go and have fun, know the neighborhood said her mother, the girl just stared at her as if she was saying "I´m not going anywhere" , her mother stared at her

-No- said Haruko

-Do not make me do this-, the teen looked at his mother daring her , her mother felt guilty , because of her her daughter had become that, a girl locked in her room only leaving to eat or go to school.

It was not that she did not want to make friends , she always made friends when she arrived but they would have to leave forever, and that was with everything she took liking to something with something and then she had to let go , and after some attempts refused to return to make friends why? She thought , all take her for a while and then left her alone ... And though she knew she was hurting inside girl always seemed at peace in balance

The lady looked at her daughter with decision and went to the house closing inside, You shall not enter until you have friends or be the dinner -

\- Mother this is embarrassing...

-I do not care ... -

Haruko sighed and turned to walk out , for a while:

At least this place is quiet , she told herself as she walked down the side of a river and decided to sit on a small area of grass ,

-I guess I can wait here until dinnertime- she said again , and was lost in thoughts until

\- Excuse me? - Someone said behind her and she turned was a blue haired boy, with another a little lower with light brown hair

\- Yes?

\- Hello my name is Takao and this is Kenny ... We were walking by and saw you alone ... I had not seen before assumed you were new so we came to introduce 'The boy seemed too energetic but still looked with good intentions

\- My name is Haruko I just moved ...

\- Nice to meet Haruko , we wondered as these alone Would you like to join us ?

\- It would be nice ... - he said and followed by the neighborhood they spoke of her stuff when she heard a particular sound , it seemed as if two things clashed repeatedly , the girl turned the origin of the sound and saw two things struck conic each other in the middle of a bunch of guys about ther age

\- What's going on over there? -she Asked a little confused

\- You wanna go? - Said Takao

\- Yes ... - said in a tone of curiosity

The girl watched the battle and did not seem to understand at all ... yet fascinated saw the movements of each one of the things unknown

\- It seems like you nwver was on a beybattle-le chide the older boy with a tone of mockery

\- Beybatle ? – she Said

\- Don't you know what they are? What world do you live? - Teasing again

\- I move often never get to catch the trends... -

Oh I see ... Sorry ... - said repented - Well those are beyblades, they are used to beybatallar ... the goal is to make your opponent's beyblade stop spinning thus proving your strength and speed ...

The girl listened too attentive to the battle, when one of the boys scored his victory taking the of the bey out of the game line

\- It's amazing-'she said

-WE also practice this

\- Really? - Said excitedly

\- Yes, if you want I can teach you...

\- Please! - Said

-Of course I'll just let me go get my beyblade I forget it home today - The girl had not realized but they were already over dinner time

\- I ... I have to go home ... Do you think we can see each other another day?

\- When you want

\- Tomorrow?

\- Of course  
\- Until then

The girl ran to her house impatient for the next day came she could hear the voice of a woman hysterical

-But it's after 6:00 p.m ! -  
\- Mom? - Said she went into the house seeing her two parents sitting room and his hysterical mother yelling at his father

-Haruko ! Thank goodness you are fine! Where were you?

-Mom... – she said a little annoyed - Remember that you threw me out of the house ... and told not to come back until I found friends ...

-Or being back for dinner! - Women react – Wait... You said..

\- I met some guys... I missed the time im sorry

\- It does not matter ... - said her mother in a tone a little embarrassed –Lets's take dineer

Haruko and his father both looked a little upset .

Haruko next day got up early, in the night she had come to the conclusion that if she wanted to learn this strange sport she should get a beyblade, so quickly she got dressed to go out in search of one, her mother saw her daughter, happy that Haruko was happy in so long .

Haruko walked and met some guys who were on the crowd the day before and asked where she could get something like that , they pointed a little shop down the street and she came in, looked different models and chose a white and black , asked the price , it was more than she had expected but surely reach their savings , actually had to spend their savings in this strange toy but she dont mind it sure was worth it

Then she went to the place where the boys had found the day before and just waited :

-Haruko ! - Called Takao

Kenny - greeted - Takao

\- Just tell him boss ... Ready for lessons ? -

-Of course-

The boy tried to teach the basics to launch the strange object , but she was unable to do it correctly

\- Calm... all can be done practicing- said Takao

\- Thanks - She smiled

Time had passed quickly , Haruko spent day and night practicing with that beyblade ... daily she saw the two boys , now they were " friends " , even they went to the same school , eventually the girl was getting better at the sport of beyblade .

Gradually they got to know different characters most significant : Kai Hiwatari was a boy with a gang who terrorized bladers until Takao taught a lesson through a " Beast bit" a sacred creature that had been in the family by Takao generations and now helped him, after they met Max, son of the store owner of beyblade , after much events Takao manages to control his bit beast Dragoon and all are invited to participate in a tournament, in which all agree to enter just to beat the opponent Kai .

The competitions advanced fast Max managed to defeat on his block and get to the semifinals , which Kenny does not do , however Haruko but advances she had to beybatle Kai but he refuses her, she insists , however lost to the boy , she despairs and tries to improve at all costs but to exaggerate their feelings does not achieve anything and be calm herself is heard by a Beast that would become her own Bit Beast .

Meanwhile Max is preparing for his own battle against Kai , no more to say both begin their fight Kai had a clear advantage for his Bit Beast , however almost finished that battle Max gains a Bit Beast , but lost against Kai , Takao has its own battle against a unbeatable blader Ray , after making some arrangements to Dragoon Takao manages to tie with Ray but he stops at the last minute leaving the final battle to Kai and Takao .

The final battle was too fierce yet Takao manages to beat Kai, the 6 boys are found by the leader of the Association BBA Bey Battles , revealing to be a team representing Japan .  
And so the journey began...

-Haruko... Haruko... ¡Haruko!- The eyes of a now 17 year old brunette girl, with medium black hair were opened as fast as they could as the teacher was calling her name, and she could notice all her classmates looking back at her.

Everyone was dressed the same velvet red pants and a sweater that combines with a necktie around the shirt´s neck for boys and a skirt for girls. In that moment the bell rang and the other kids went outside the classroom, the girl tried to go too but:

-¿Haruko?- the teacher called, she sighed and turns to face her teacher

-I'm sorry teacher...- he sighed too

-Haru...- he said in a more slight way – Listen I know you are a great girl we have plenty recommendations from you... I know you just don't give everything about yourself ...- she was quiet – I know that together we can find a solution if not I'm afraid this will be reflected on your academic report...

-Yes teacher...- she tried to smile and after she received the response from her teacher she went outside the class -¿Who cares about the academic report?- she said to herself while a particular scene was repeating on her head:

Three years had passed from the scene of her dream ... Three years she would not forget .  
The first year , the year that they all met all the travels in China, the U.S. and Russia at the end to win and be world champions , where an evil madman wanted to seize their bit beasts to dominate the world using a genetically and physically modified boys trained for this purpose.

The second year with the intent of Bit Beasts and conservative people trying to protect them.

During these years the relationship with peers had grown as could be , starting with Kai who after several fights had found a special affection for the girl and now were like brothers , Max was her best friend with stupid jokes they laughed , Rei was his confidant, he was a calm guy and always gave her advice , Kenny could talk with her about technology and the last Takao her noisy but reliable friend... All were best friends even though they were away knew that they had with each other ...

However, the third year was the beginning of the tragedy ... It all started when Takao being world champion for two consecutive years neglects her friendship and fame goes to his head, tired of this his exaggerations , his friends left to prove that they are equal, which leaves Haruko destroyed and according to her abandoned again ... Thanks to this she met someone who was lonely like her, as they understanded each other they become friends ana Haruko could feel something new and heartwarming but thanks to some enemy from the past they were torn apart and once aguain the Bladebreakers must re-team to save te world

AT the end, everyone was happy , apparently it was all over but Haruko 's parents appear and take her to another school separating from her friends and that's where the problems began Haruko could not take it anymore , that had been the last straw that she would support and depressed started having problems at school, had no friends and her notes were becoming lower ...

She walked peacefully through the college´s halls, no one by her side maybe due to the fact she was pretty antisocial.  
But suddenly someone stopped her:

-Excuse me ¿Haruko Matsumoto? – A young man asked

-Yes- she answered pissed that someone has told her full name out loud

-¿Could you come with me? You have a call on the office- She nodded and followed the young man

-New secretary I guess- she thought while looking at his clumsiness, he opened the reception door for her and walked to the phone

-¿Mr. Dickenson? She´s here – The girl was surprised to hear Dickenson the owner of BBA it must be a mistake, The man passed the phone to her

\- ¿Hello? – She asked nervous

-¡Haruko! I´m so happy to hear your voice – An old man voice called through the phone

-¿Mr. Dickenson, Is it really you? – The man laughed

\- ¿Who else? - She laughed to her last stupid question - Listen, there's an important reason why I called you – she shuts to hear – We opened a new championship… The boys need you

-¡¿Really?! I'm so happy I just…-

-But there is a problem – she shuts again – Your place in the team is empty and due to the rules a team must be 5 members minimum, Daichi is no longer in the team so we really need you, But I'm afraid someone gets this information and offers us a new member, due to BBA´s policy we can´t let anyone down, even they threaten to put a demand over us…

\- ¿What can we do then? - Now she was scared

-Well we arranged you two had a fight in 1 month a day before the championship began 12:00 o´clock no minute before nor after, Although…. –

-Not more…- She thought

-Seems like you school won't let us take you unless you have a certain grade, I´ve talk to everyone but no one seems to help so you have one month to increase your grades, I´m sorry girl-

-I´ll see what I can do Mr. Dickenson, you can trust me I´ll find a way to get there in time-

-Alright we rest on you- he said and hang up

-Somehow…- she whispers

She walked and suddenly someone pulled her inside a room director

\- What the ...?- but the one that had pushed and had locked her in that place – Get mwout of here!

-Easy Miss Matsumoto-

\- Who are you and what do you want?

-That's no way to talk to the director ... - she said nothing just frowned

-Can i know the problem Sir.?

-I have understood that you don't do well in school ...

-So...

-Well could be a way to help you with that ... - she put a frightened face taking wrong what her teacher talked-Calm im not talk about it ... - For she was calm he opened the door -For what I have understood you are an athlete ... to be more precise Blader and I see a champion

She was surprised he had kept that part of her life in secret because remembering that make her heart split in two and hurt too much ... But being the director meant he had to learn all about it

-I am not the champion ... And I would like to leave everything on that world behind, in the past,- she was willing to go

-Maybe not but you're too good at what you do and those talents should be occupied...-I was wondering if you wanted to help me make my own team?

\- What would I gain by that?

\- The satisfaction of helping your principal?

-Very funny, and had one foot out of the office

\- Or perhaps you require permission to join your team? - She stopped and turned incredulous

\- You say that if I help him with your team I would go with my team

-Yes little one...

-I have to think about it – She almost ran to her bedroom shocked and nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

That night was not one of the best , though she tried to make her eyes stick and give him the dream that she needed they won't in the afternoon she had tried to do the homework , which has not been done in quite some time, but she could not concentrate, but the sound of her classmates were a bit distracting, but at night without noise worse things happened she could not stop thinking about the proposal that had been made,in the pros and cons of accepting it, she wanted to see her friends that for sure yet she had been thinking¿if I saw them again what would happen ? Would it be permanent this time? What assured her that she would not lose them again? , All these questions were spinning in her head as well as her in her bed, in the room of that internate

As much as she would like to it was impossible to get a drink of water to clear your mind , she was condemned to the place, her parents in an attempt to give it a static life and calm had been sent there to complete their education without knowing that this caused the decay of the girl. Somehow parents were always like that with her :

* Flashback *

\- No you're not going Haruko - said her mother , the girl had asked to go to a local tournament to see if I could qualify for an elite team

-Mom ... Please I ... -

\- Haruko ... I will not let go of a tournament are guys who know -

-I thought you wanted me to have friends ... -

\- Yes but I did not think you 'd be in this kind things... I thought it was just a hobby, besides just start with those things Are you sure you're in touch with others who have spent years in this -

\- Mother I think you're right ... - I had so many things to tell her mother but shewas though as usual as she keep it to herself, she went to her room and sat at the ceiling depressed , she heard someone called to her door

-Come in... Dad? - His father came and sat on the edge of the bed

\- Daughter ... Do you understand your mother right?

\- Not at all ... Don´t you trust me ?  
\- Of course, I do... I guess your mother is a little sensitive it shouldn be easy to get separated from you  
-I suppose you're right ... -  
\- Do not give up ... Somehow find convincing your mother ... I'm telling you from experience is not easy ...  
\- What do you mean ?  
-Well it took a while to convince her to marry me ... - laughed a little  
-I think it's credible ... - the girl following his father laughed and held out something in this hand

\- That's the ring originally I was going to have the day we got married , your grandfather gave it tome he said the stone means patience and serenity that you must have to complete your dreams ... and that this will lead to having great power in you I thought I would give it to her because my dream was to get married ... - The girl looked amazed

\- Why didn´t you give it to her ?

\- Well ... I thought it would give better idea after the wedding because by then my dream would be complete , however I realized that the simple fact that she lived it was a dream for me , I figured it was something selfish just thinking in my dream and I kept it for the time that we both had a common dream ... Now our dream is that you be a successful woman and fulfill your own dreams so now it's yours ...

* End of flashback *

She kept spinning around in her sheets, and snorted at not being able to sleep, a ray of light invaded her window causing her to get out of bed , she left the room to go to class, her classmates were looking at her strangely it was not Haruko´s manners getting up early or arrive early to class , Haru had decided to try , if she was goind to return with her team she wanted to involve as few people as possible in the afternoon had been with their teacher to have separate classes and advancing to the course , yet she wasn´t understanding classes at all

-I never understand this! - Desperate cry trying to solve computational problems and just after twelve o'clock

_You could look for a tutor besides me -said her teacher, when he saw that the classes did not give her any help ,

\- Bad idea , she told herself, she knew no one and was too difficult for her to make personal relationships with others How to do it for someone who wanted to teach her ?  
The next day everything got worse she was just trying to put more attention in class , but she just couldn´t

\- If i continue like this my grades will never go up - she said to herself -Now I understand why my parents do not trust me ...

* Flashback *

-And Kai Hiwatari wins the battle -

In the car back home depressed girl looked the window.

\- Where were you? - The mother asked the girl when she and her father came through the door

... -

\- I told you not to go to the championship ...

\- Let me get it was with my permission so you can not be mad

-I think that she can ... Sorry mother I had no good reason for doing this ... I should have listened to you I only went to lose in the battle

\- Haruko ... - his father tried to comfort her

\- Okay ... I'll go to my room I do not want dinner tonight

\- I told you not to take her she's made for other thingsnot this, heard his mother arguing with her father

* End of flashback *

After the time he went to the principal's office . She stood in front of the door, thought for a moment she regretted being there but someone opened the door before she could leave :

\- Miss Matsumoto- greeted the director - What brings you to my office ? Did you think about my propposal

She took a breath considering a million times her thoughts

\- Yes ... -

\- Well?  
\- I Accept ... -

-What a joy ! Well what are we waiting for? we must get to work , the director began to pull her away from school , she did not quite understand

\- What? What is it? – She was pulled by sectors of the school that she did not know probably because of always being locked in her small room - What is this place ? - Girl said

\- You'll see, at that time they entered the room it was a Beystadium..The stands around and the platform in the middle of the place , so many memories came to her mind :

-Well this will be your workspace- the director said as the girl ran that place like kid in a toy store, every time she turned around a corner she could imagine each and every one of the times she lived in places like this - I'm glad that you like ... Now your team ... - a man walked through the door

\- Haruko he is Baron , he will help you coach the team -

\- What team?

\- I myself have chosen the best fighters of all quality elite families are influential and high society here are

The girl turned incredulous , and watched as a group of 10 boys training ,fighting each other , all dressed according to school guidelines and there was not a wrinkle in their clothes

\- I present to you Haruko : Hiroto , Yuma , Hayato , Kenji , Haruto , Rikuto ,  
Yudai , Said , Masamune and Kenta , thought you might want to take a look to your team before you start training with them, as indeed they are slightly developed with the help of Baron ... I hope you like them... Baron here selected them – He stood up in pride

\- Do not talk about them as if they were livestock or goods ... If they are quality Bladers it will be shown on their way to fight

-Do as you wish little one...- Baron was a bit annoyed to see that the director sought approval of Haruko

Haruko sat on a step watching the guys fight , were talented no doubt each had talent , however there was nothing that would surprise Haruko at the moment, but soon after a boy caught her eye , seemed to be the most calm of all, it had pearl hair tousled and a beak-shaped locks falling over his green eyes , the girl paid special attention , the boy had been trying to make an attack for some time now and I could not have it as he had desired and looked just as memories came to mind :

* Flashback *

-Damn it - was already after 12 pm and a girl was awake in the school gymnasium , ringing could be heard everywhere as a peculiar figure danced around it - I said power - of herself while the figure black and white tried to move faster and faster

\- I must show ... I must show that I'm made for this ... - Although it was clear she was exhausted she was still standing, fighting to be better, however even though she tried with violence and aggression nothing would come out.

She took a deep breath and concentrated , she try one last time , and this time the beyblade met its goal .

-Made it ! Thanks dad ... - said seeing the ring - this began to shine –Lack of sleep affects my mind - the brightness was now growing shadow fox looking out of the ring and introduced into the beyblade the girl had seen it before, that image.

She now had a Bit Beast

\- I think i underestimate you -

\- Mom? How?  
\- My girl ... I also go through this once... That ring ... Your grandfather always had saved it ... your grandfather once told me he would give me great power if you use it wisely ... I always wondered what kind of power could be and always lived desperate to find out ... I guess I needed a certain calm to do ... You 've done it and it shows your courage daughterI regret not having believed in you , it seems that if you're made out for this ... and not just for this ... but for anything that you propose ...

-Mom ... – both shared a hug

* End of flashback *

\- Well? - The director asked Baron was upset that he continue seeking approval from the girl

I think I've seen enough

-Excellent- said the director and called the boys to stop fighting

\- Guys I present you Haruko Matsumoto ...  
The boys looked at each other to seek an explanation

\- I thought we will be presented to our other coach one of the world champions ,said the one that seemed to be called Kenta

-That would be me ... -

\- You must be the world champion - the nine boys were impressed

\- You? I thought our parents had asked for a special trainer to train us , not a random girl and I have understood so bad in studies ... good joke Director ... Now where is our coach ... I refuse to train with people of this kind- the boy had a tone in his voice of a rich kid , and the others followed the current, that seemed the leader she could not stand it

\- Look ... I do not know who you are ... But nobody talks to me that way ... Who do you think you are?

-Haruko this is Kenta Nakae is one of the best students in the school -

\- That is it... and therefore I deserve the best teachers ... as Baron and do not deserve to talk to me that way I want an apology ,-said the boy in a tone of pride in his voice , the director pulled Haruko away so that others do not hear

His parents are from a very influential family for the entire school community, have companies and schools around the world , apparently want to get a beyblade industry and that's why we train Kenta in order to be a championship team and earn more elite . - Said the director trying to calm the girl

\- Look Kenta ... - again approached him - From what I see you deserve the best to be the best I wrong?

\- No you're not wrong ...

\- Well ... Then I 'll apologize ...

-It's about time

\- But first you mus show me that you really are the best , I guess you have no problem with that do you?

\- I will show you what you want

\- Well ... Draw your Blade ... - The girl went to her place of battle, followed by the guy who looked too confident in itself –Would you do de honors Director?

\- Uhmm ... Three, Two One? - The director seemed confused and unsure what to do

-Let it Rip! - Both Blades plate streaked toward the battle , the first blow in the air Haruko blade yielded to the force of the blade ending up on kenta´s direction, Kenta was looking forward for his victory , but did not realize he had used all his energy into this attack , Haruko had not breathed yet and at that time she released her blade against his beating him in one swoop accurate and fast :

-What a disappointment ... I expected more of the best – the girl mocked him as she get down to face aron

\- I think they cheated you... I´ve seene more elite in boys who spend hours on the streets than in guys like these who only believe to be the best by being in rich families ... To me that only makes them spoiled children who just want to practice Beyblade for prestige and not understand the true meaning of something like Beyblade . If all are equal I think you made a mistake in selecting ... - Turned to see Kenta - Do not worry ... I would not train you , for that you have him ,she pinted Baron -Baron has done an excellent job training you- she said something sarcastic

\- How dare you ? I am an expert on these issues for years have studied the sport , only I can decide who is fit to be an expert and I am representing the school team , and I'm the one recognized by the school board

-Director I do not know but if you want a quality team should look at more than just the words of someone who claims to be an expert but yet never touched a beyblade in his life - she addressed the boys -you should consider that also if your dream is actually being real Bladers- The girl walked out of there.

She was sitting in a tree , thinking , maybe what she did was wrong ... Now she would not see her friends anymore , however what they wetr asking her to do was against her principles and against what their friends had taught her , it would be even worse than not fighting to see them again.

She rose from her seat resigned to continue her life when :

-Wait - a voice was heard , it was the same guy as before the hair- pearl and green eyes also followed by 4 guys from earlier scenes - Can I talk to you for a second?

\- What is it ?

\- We were thinking about what you said a moment ago, I think you're right ... one Blader should be defined by their abilities not their money ... Please we want to be true Bladers... Teach us...

\- But ... Baron is the one with all the recognition What would gain training with me?

\- We want to be recognized for our talent and skills ... - That boy had a certain spirit that impressed Haruko , and wanted to know more about that spark the guy emanated

\- I Accept ... But ... I cant do much , I ´don´t have the power to form a formal teamfor that you need the influence of someone like Baron

-Im not quite sure ... - said the director surprising the boys

\- Director ... -

-From what I have understood the school board comprised of parents of you 10 guys is not it ? - Rikuto nodded

\- Well ... you are 5 ... that wil assure half of the school board

\- But how would we demonstrate that we are qualified to do our own team? - Questioning Rikuto

\- A tournament ... - said Haruko

-That's it! If we win a tournament we will show that we are better and allow us to represent the team

\- Sounds like a plan ... - said the director

\- But why help us? You're not on Baron side ?

\- Girl ... Baron may be an expert but you're right he has never touched a beyblade instead you ... you've been on the front ... living with your own experience what he study on books ... for me that is more valuable

The next morning the board met , and effectively they talked about beyblade theme , the director made the proposal and the board members retired to deliberate , Haruko and the other boys were waiting outside

\- It only remains to see what happens , 'said the boys  
Nice try but forget that my father is the leader and has power over all other

-We'll see that Kenta ... - Rikuto stood facing the boy, at the time the parents left the room

-Well we have considered the proposal and...-Kenta could taste victory

\- We accept ... -

\- What? -

\- In 2 weeks a tournament will be head up ... the team that wins will represent the school ... -

\- Dad ... - Kenta was upset

\- Kenta ... If your team is the best you will demonstrate it. Wont you ?

\- Yes sir... -

The others celebrated ,  
-We must get to work - Haruko retreat there after saying that last , with a certain satisfaction in her eyes.


End file.
